Beautifully Bad Blood
by TwinzLover
Summary: Hermione has been captured and is being held at Malfoy Manor. Draco and Pansy are living in their new world of power laced with fear, or is the other way around? Harsh themes torture threesome vampires and crazy ass Voldemort. Story may be better than sum


**I don't know if this will be multi-chap, hell, I don't even know if it's going to be good. But I know what I want from the story, so I hope I achieve it. I know I shouldn't be doing this, especially with my current track record of updating...But it just came to me, and now I feel obligated to write it. That and I can't find inspiration for my other stories with this little gem buzzing about my brain. So here is something I've never done before...One last thing before I start. I want to make my opinions about the story plot clear. In my SakuraxNaruto fics, I make it clear that I don't like that ship, but it easily inspires, so I wrote a few. I pretty much hate vampires (sew me), especially when it comes to HP, so I wont write anything like this ever again (probably). Also, there is no such thing as a Vampire Mate. Sorry to all you fans out there who love that crap, but no where in any Vampire book, or movie, that I have ever read or watched, ever even glances upon it.**

**Chapter 1: Blood is Blood is Blood.**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger whimpered in fear, and curled into a ball, as she heard the hinges of the dungeon entrance creak. She braced herself for the pain, the oh so inevitable pain. She had lost track of the time she had spent trying to block the pain, to ignore it, to fight the tearing at her own throat from her screams. Too many times had the memories awoken her, made her body quiver in terror, and tears roll down her dirt stained cheeks. Her body tensed in frightened anticipation when she heard the key to her cell turning, but she didn't look up to see who it would be today. It was always the same unless it was Bellatrix.<p>

"Crucio." The word was spoken lazily, as if her torture was a chore. Her screams filled the room, but she was deaf to it, her mind to numb with pain to recognize her own voice, let alone acknowledge that she was screaming. "Silencio. Geez you Mudbloods are bloody loud." The voice was smooth and bored. Despite her attempts to control her body, Hermione felt spasms begin to start, and her teeth began to hit painfully together, occasionally nicking her tongue. She was too tired to last. No longer able to do anything but silently scream and plea, Hermione's body went limp, and simply shook. She reminded him of a leaf in autumn.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop, but you're staying silent." He smirked as he removed the torture curse from her body. Hermione gasped like a fish, her limbs flailing , her lungs choking for air. She couldn't breathe right for a minute or two, but soon her breathing evened, and she managed to relax her aching body as best she could, the occasional spasm making an odd body part tense up uncontrollably. Eventually, after what seemed like hours but was likely only several minutes, she managed to roll onto her back, and take slow deep breaths.

"You're pathetic, you know that, Little Miss Know-It-All?" He sneered at her.

"I do...know that." She managed between deep measured breaths.

"I can't decide whether to punish you for mouthing off when I told you to be silent, or whether to laugh because you admitted it!" He said, obviously choosing the latter, if his laughter wasn't proof. "Oh well, guess it'll be both." He said with a smile.

"Pl-please." She begged, but it was half-hearted and pointless. She didn't fight it this round, and it was shorter. Her throat burned, and tears welled in her eyes as she thought about the soothing smooth coldness of ice cream. She missed Flortescues. She missed Harry. Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna. She missed herself. She was so pathetic now, so desperate.

"Damn it Pans, you broke my concentration!" He hissed at the new comer. Hermione hated herself, but she felt gratitude to whoever had cut the suffering short, even if it was only a few seconds.

"Shut up Draco." Pansy sneered with a slight flip of her jet black hair. "You can torture the filth any time you like. Besides, it's important." Her eyes seemed to glow in the faint light of the dank room. "The Dark Lord has a surprise for us." She smiled, and Hermione wanted to vomit at the look of glee on Pansy Parkinsons face. Hadn't they only been classmates months ago? Or was it a year now? Two? No one talked to each other in the dungeons, and Hermione never dared to ask something so mundane.

"Did he say what it was in regard to?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

"Aunt Bella just said it was important." She shrugged.

"It's too bad we can't keep the curse on them while we're away." Draco commented casually as the two strode through the length of the dungeon, as if it were a walk in the park.

"Aunt Bella and I were _just_ saying that!" Pansy exclaimed. Hermione didn't hear them talk after that, but it was likely they were out of ear shot. With practiced effort, Hermione rolled back into her protective ball. She couldn't control her weeping, but soon found herself out of breath and gasping once more. It took too much work to even out this time, and unconsciousness took her in a swift, bleary haze.

* * *

><p>"Why do you like to torture her so much?" Pansy asked nonchalantly as they walked to the Dark Lord's quarters.<p>

"I don't like torturing her any more or less than any other prisoner." He said without emotion. Pansy ignored his obvious distaste to reveal his feelings, and showed her own cards instead.

"I do." She admitted, her eyes growing hard, demented. "I like to make it last too. I've made her vomit blood a few times now. She amuses me." Pansy said plainly.

"I don't like torturing her any more or less than any other prisoner." He repeated, quickening his step. He was lucky to be so well trained in Occlumency. He didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking, he loathed his emotions.

"It's okay to like it, it's how we're supposed to be." Pansy wasn't comforting him, but he knew she was putting in an effort to help him in some way. He stopped suddenly and pulled her into an empty room. Pansy looked confused, but not entirely shaken.

"Are we still us?" He asked her quietly. Her violet eyes grew wide.

"O-of course." She stuttered.

"Are we? You love torture, and I'm empty." He said. "Does that sound like us?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. I can't remember." She whispered.

"I don't like torturing her at all." He blurted. "I just like taunting her, trying to get a rise from her. It makes me feel something. I can't really say what. Normal? Less empty? It feels right to be fighting with the Gryffindor Mudblood, familiar." He said. He sighed in frustration, burying his head in his hands. He stood slowly after a few moments of silence. "I'm sorry, I'll Obliviate you no-"

"No!" Pansy yelled, surprising them both. "No." She said again. "I wont tell, I swear. I'm, um, I'm glad you told me that." She looked at her feet. For a second they seemed young again. Hiding in a random room in the Manor, feeling silly and guilty for something that confused them, but somehow innocent and unknowing in all their silly crimes. And then it was broken.

"We should probably go meet the Dark Lord." Draco murmured.

"Y-yeah." Pansy nodded.

When they exited the room it was as if nothing had changed. They were proud, strong, purebloods. They were the next generation of Death Eater, and when they strode down the hall ways, no one could hear their hearts beating in hectic rhythms.

* * *

><p>Voldemort sat behind a large desk, in a chair large and intricate enough to be deemed a throne. He sat tall and stiff, a snake in waiting, one hand folded lightly across the other on top of the desk, his wand held lightly like a conductor's baton.<p>

"I've been expecting you." He said, an unnatural smile pulling on his tight skin.

"My liege." They chorused, each taking a knee and bowing their heads.

"Rise." The sound of Voldemort's amusement made Draco suspicious. Pansy on the other hand felt anxious, she just wanted to get it over with. When they looked at the Dark Lord, they found him smirking. He looked them over carefully, first Draco, than Pansy. He repeated this three times, before looking Draco in the eye. "I'm sure you've heard the romantic story of how Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black fell in love?" He inquired. Draco's initial suspicion sky rocketed.

"Of course." He replied shortly. A look from the Dark Lord told him to elaborate. "It was love at first sight. My father's veela blood found his mate instantaneously."

"Precisely!" Voldemort sounded excited, and it made the two teenagers nervous. "You see, the veela instinct can't be stopped by anything, they simply react! They are such marvelous creatures!" The two didn't say anything to that. "Now," Voldemort continued calmly. "I don't know if you two are aware of the latest in muggle medicine, but perhaps you have heard of stem cell research?" He inquired. Draco's blood ran cold, but Pansy just looked confused.

"I have." Draco answered strongly.

"I haven't." Pansy replied, a bit of shame in her voice, masked only by her confusion.

"It's a truly barbaric procedure, though not without it's uses." His smile was volatile. "It's the process of taking a fetus from the womb, and drawing out it's still developing cells. These cells are extraordinary! They can morph into any cell necessary! When surrounded by, say muscle cells, they will morph, potentially doubling ones strength." He grinned.

"What does all of this have to do with us?" Draco asked, refusing to be tormented with beating around the bush.

"I'm glad you asked!" Voldemort said with what one could assume to be delight, were it not for the fact that he was a cold emotionless bastard. "You see, I desire more strength if I am to fully take over the world, and rid it of disgust. I need to be invincible." He smirked. "I require the stem cells of a Veela child who has just enough vampire blood mixed with magic. If I were to use these cells throughout my body, I would have power beyond multiple souls, or even the ridiculous powers of Harry Potter's_ love_." He spat the word with disgust.

"You want us to conceive a child for you?" Draco asked with barely masked nausea.

"I'm afraid it wont do for Miss Parkinson to be the child's mother." Voldemort said with mock sadness.

"Th-then why am I here?" Pansy asked, unable to hide her fear. Voldemort's eyes snapped to her cowering form, a grin truly evil sprouting on his sickly face.

"Oh sweet child, I need you to become a vampire." He smiled. Pansy couldn't see straight, and nearly toppled over if not for Draco's hand on her shoulder. "Any other would simply not do. You see, you have the control necessary, not to mention your pureblood magic. It all fits you see." He said simply, as if he were not ending a young girl's life.

"Who is to be the mother than?" Draco asked, staying strong for both of them. At this Voldemort's look turned sour.

"As much as I loath to admit, my father was a muggle, blasted scum that he was. However, being that my mother was from such a pure bloodline, I am now the strongest wizard in the world. With this in mind, I plan on the mother being of muggle blood." He said.

"You want me to defile myself, and my bloodline with some common muggle?" Draco asked, no longer hiding his disgust.

"Oh come now Draco, many of your brother-in enjoy the feeling of power that comes from raping and torturing muggle borns." Voldemort spoke as if he were trying to get a four year old to eat broccoli.

"Mudbloods?" Draco asked. "I thought she was to be muggle?"

"I had considered it, but the risk of the child not being magical was too great. All that matters is that she stems from muggles." Voldemort explained.

"I see." Draco said quietly. "And which girl have you chosen?" Voldemort laughed.

"I don't pretend to know the names of the victims, just choose one you think is pretty enough!" He cackled. Draco's eyes flashed to Pansy, who still looked sick and uncomprehending.

"I will." Draco responded as necessary. "Is that all?" He asked calmly.

"I believe so, yes, you may go. Enjoy your victim." Voldemort smirked.

"Come on Pansy, let's go." Draco said softly, tugging her arm lightly.

"Ah." Voldemort started. "I'm not quite through with young Parkinson. She still needs to for go the change." Draco's eyes snapped to Voldemort's, his hatred flaming, but he hid it quickly by looking to Pansy.

"Now?" Pansy whimpered.

"The sooner the better!" Voldemort said boastfully. That bastard.

"Of course my Lord." Draco said with a hint of defeat. Pansy's eyes whipped to his, wide, terror stricken, angry, and pleading. He looked away in shame, the guilt a physical weight upon the shoulders of his conscience.

He left the room, walking slowly down the corridor back to the dungeon. When he was almost to the door he heard Pansy scream, and he turned around hastily. He was about to run to her, but he knew it was pointless. Instead he let himself cry out in anguish and anger. He punched a wall nearby, but continued on his way to the dungeons. He'd show that merciless beast, he'd take a girl all right, he knew exactly who was pretty enough, who he wanted enough.

* * *

><p>"Get up Granger." He ground out, kicking her cell doors. She blinked her eyes slowly, drowsily.<p>

"Huh?" She groaned.

"I said get your Mudblood arse up!" He yelled. Hermione whimpered at his harsh tone, but stood up shakily as quickly as she could on her shaky legs. "Here's what's going to happen. The Dark Lord has given me and Parkinson a task, and guess what? I've chosen you as the recipient of my seed." Hermione blanched."Now, I'll only tell you once before the Crucios start. Get out of the cell." He said calmly, but his eyes revealed his anger.

"N-no, please, anything but that!" Hermione cried. "I'll take the torture, just please, don-don't do this!" She pleaded helplessly.

"I warned you, Mudblood." He sneered. He put all his hatred toward the Dark Lord into that curse, but her screams didn't satisfy him. "Now get up!" He growled.

"N-no!" She said shakily, a she attempted to stand once more. "I'd rather die!" She spit in his face, and his rage nearly boiled the liquid. Instead he wiped it off, and stepped into her cell. Hermione coward in a corner, not willing to face him. She put her hands up to shield herself from his wrath, but he just grabbed her arm. His vice like grip was impossible to break, but still she tried; she clawed him and tugged, even trying to bite him to no avail.

"No!" She screamed. "Please! Don't do this! You hate me, remember? You always told me I was ugly, I _am_ ugly! No one wants to touch me, I'm filth!" She screeched, attempting to trigger the boy she knew in school. "What would your father say?" She tried. Malfoy laughed at that.

"My father has raped more muggles and Mudbloods more times than he's had sex with my mother!" He cackled, and the sound made Hermione weep. "He'd be proud to know I was following the Dark Lord's orders, even if it does mean dirtying up the bloodline." He said with loathing in his voice. He tugged her up the stairs, and she tried to be dead weight, but he just dragged her more roughly.

"Please." She tried again, but it was pitiful. "Fight this." She whispered. He whipped his head around and seethed at her.

"You think I want this? You think I want to tarnish myself with the likes of you?" Hermione looked away as if she had been smacked, her hand in a defensive pose once more. "I'm doing this because I have to! And you should be lucky I chose you! At least you're safe for three months!" He screamed at her. Hermione blinked once.

"Th-three months?" She asked confused, her usual curiosity clouding her fear momentarily. Draco grinned maniacly.

"Oh, but that's the best part." He said sarcastically. "The child we create will be used for it's stem-cells. With my veela blood, both our magic, and Pansy's vampiric blood coursing through it's veins, it's just a new form of gaining strength." Tears leaked freely from Hermione's eyes, as she stared dumbfounded at her captor.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. Draco smacked her.

"You're fucking apologizing? Are you that fucking insane?" He lifted his hand once more, but she met his eyes fiercely, and he was frozen.

"Even you don't deserve this." She said firmly. "I was going to be punished in one way or another, but you're the one making the real sacrifice." He lowered his hand, and for a moment, he saw her in a different light, a brighter light, a hopeful light. But that light was diminished when he realized where they were.

"Come on." He bit out. "We still have a few floors to go." He didn't look at her, he just lifted her up, and began walking. She didn't fight any more. She knew her fate, knew it was pointless to run. All she could do was hope that someone would save her, that Harry would win the war soon, and that maybe this was all a sick dream.

* * *

><p>"We're here." He said angrily. Hermione looked up in surprise, where were they?<p>

"W-where are we?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"My chamber." He answered, opening the door to a large apartment. Hermione's jaw dropped. Weren't they still in the Manor? She turned around to look at the hall way they had just come from. It was all there, all the dreary portraits, all the dark wall paper, all the evil. She turned back to Malfoy's chamber. It was green, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

* * *

><p>Pansy glared at the door. That...That coward! How dare he leave her here! How dare he leave her to this twisted fate. She felt tears well in her eyes, and the sting reminded her to stay strong. She took a deep breath, and held the pain back, facing her horrid fate head on. She put on her Death Eater face; a strong mask of indifference and anger waiting to be unleashed.<p>

"Boo." A voice from behind nearly made her flinch, but she knew that would only make the creature, and Voldemort, feel more in control, and that was the last thing she wanted. The vampire laughed at her lack of a reaction.

"Turn her." Was all Voldemort said before he left his young follower alone with the demon of the night. Pansy looked at the floor, her fists clenching along with her jaw as she resisted the urge to flee, or cry, or show any form of weakness.

"It's not as bad as you'd think." The vampire said from behind her. She snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes at her soon to be maker.

"I'm about to become a half breed!" She seethed. "I'll hold no rank nor respect amongst the others now." She hissed. "Not to mention Draco and I have to do vile things with a fucking Mudblood." Pansy spat.

"They don't taste any different." The vampire shrugged, clearly unaffected by her words. He smirked at her. "If I were you, I wouldn't be worried about respect or ranks from these people. Once you're changed, you might see things a bit differently." He said narrowing one eye as he held his forefinger and thumb close together, but that irritating smile never faded. Pansy opened her mouth to question his cryptic behavior, but before she could blink he was suddenly upon her.

Pansy screamed in terror and pain as the vampires fangs sank into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He silenced her cries of anguish with his hand, not bothering to be gentle as he squeezed her face. Minutes past and Pansy could feel herself getting weaker. She let out one last plea in the form of a whimper, before she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what? Screw it! I don't care if it's not 4000 words, because 3660 is pretty good, and I like this ending point! It's my story so suck it! But please review! I really want people to like this, or at least heavily critique it!<strong>


End file.
